Question: If $x \oslash y = 3x-y$ and $x \dagger y = 2x-6y$, find $2 \dagger (-3 \oslash -6)$.
Solution: First, find $-3 \oslash -6$ $ -3 \oslash -6 = (3)(-3)-(-6)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \oslash -6} = -3$ Now, find $2 \dagger -3$ $ 2 \dagger -3 = (2)(2)-(6)(-3)$ $ \hphantom{2 \dagger -3} = 22$.